


Classic

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [14]
Category: Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James McAvoy and Cassandra Gemmiti meet when she opens a restaurant in London. Freshly divorced from Anne-Marie, James isn’t looking to fall in love again, but that all changes when him and Cassie meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classic

James entered Cassie’s flat and found her in the middle of the living room with papers surrounding her.

She had her hair up in a messy bun and a highlighter in her mouth.

“Cassie…” he said setting their dinner down on the end table.

“Shh!” she said, not taking her eyes off the papers around her.

“Babe, what are you doing?” he asked her. He stepped closer and noticed they were spread sheets and invoices. His poor girl was trying to sort out her financials of the restaurant and James had a feeling she had no idea what she was doing.

She looked like she was the edge of a nervous breakdown.

“Cassie, luv. Maybe you need to take a break. Let’s get some food in your stomach and you can come back to this”, he told her.

“No”, she said reaching for more papers.

James reached for her wrists to stop her.

“Cassie…” he said again.

“Would you just go away?!” she snapped.

James leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Cassie’s head. He smoothed a hand over her hair before pulling away. He left the flat without saying anything.

Cassie suddenly felt bad for snapping at him. She glanced at the bag of take-away sitting on the end table.

It was from her favorite pasta place down the road.

She got up and grabbed the bag. She cleaned up her papers and ate her dinner in silence.

 

The next day, she called Michael to ask him where James was.

“What happened?” he asked her.

“I snapped at James last night. I was stressed out and I didn’t mean to”, she told him.

“I’m sure he’s not upset with you at all, luv”, Michael said, “I would say he’s at home, but it’s Saturday and it’s his weekend to have Brendan. So they’re probably at the park a block away from his flat”.

“Thanks Mike”, she said and hung up. She swung by the toy store on her way to pick up something for Brendan. When she arrived at the park, she found James sitting on the fountain watching Brendan chase after a butterfly.

“Cassie!” he yelled and ran up to her.

“Hey Brendan”, she said, “I got this for you”. She pulled out a small kite.

He took it and ran over to his father to show him.

James looked over and smiled at Cassie. “Why don’t I hold onto this for you?” James said, “Maybe later, we can try it out”.

Brendan smiled and went back to playing as Cassie walked over to where James sat.

“I’m sorry about last night”, she said.

“Eh, I used to getting snapped at by women. Did you forget I was married before?” he asked her.

“James, I’m serious”, Cassie said.

“You were stressed. I know you didn’t mean it”, he told her.

“Do you still love me?” she asked him.

James took her face in his hands and said, “Of course I do, luv. Forever and ever”.


End file.
